


Hanging Out

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 02:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15571698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 754: Severus and Social Media: Google Hangouts.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 754: Severus and Social Media: Google Hangouts.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hanging Out

~

_New conversation_ : The_Kingsman, Perfect_Potter, Wolfy_Wolf, Bottoms_Up, Snapey, Padfoot, Wonder_Alice, Potted_Lily, Constant_Vig, have joined. 

**The_Kingsman** : We’ve got him in custody! I’ve alerted the Wizengamot, they’re convening a closed session tonight.

**Padfoot** : !!! Why didn’t you just off him?

**Wonder_Alice** : He’s following the law, James!

**Perfect_Potter** : I’m with Sirius. He’s evil, he needs to be put down.

**Snapey** : Shockingly, I agree with Black and Potter.

**Constant_Vig** : Should we be discussing this in chat with civilians?

**The_Kingsman** : They aided in his capture. It’s appropriate.

**Constant_Vig** : It’s your funeral. What time’s the hearing?

**The_Kingsman** Seven. I’ll see as many of you as can make it.

~

Turning away from his desk, Kingsley smiled tiredly at Severus. “There you go. That’s Google Hangouts.” 

“The Floo seems easier.” Severus yawned. “Although I’ll admit, having to Floo seven people right now would tax my resources.” 

“Exactly. Plus, Floo calls are traceable. And not many Death Eaters know about computers.” Kingsley patted his shoulder. “Why don’t you get some rest?” 

“I’m not sure I can,” admitted Severus. “I’m exhausted, but wired.” 

“Surely you have a potion that can help with that?” 

“Probably, but it doesn’t feel right—” Severus hesitated. 

“Say it,” murmured Kingsley. 

“It doesn’t feel right sleeping without you.” 

~

Kingsley’s expression gentled. “Ditto,” he said, squeezing Severus’ shoulder. “And since it does neither of us any good to be dead tired before the Wizengamot—” He eyed the parchments on his desk.

“What are you saying?” 

“I’m saying let’s get some rest,” said Kingsley, sounding decisive. “We can get at least a couple hours in before the hearing and that should help with testifying.” 

“Testifying?” Severus blinked. “Am _I_ going to have to—?”

“Yes.” Kingsley sighed. “We’ll need your testimony to put him away for good.” 

“That will out me as a Death Eater!” 

“I’ll testify you spied for us.” 

~

“Yours or mine?” asked Severus. “Mine’s in my pocket, remember?” 

“Oh right, the suitcase!” Kingsley hummed. “Let’s go there, that way we can be back here immediately.” 

“Right.” Taking the suitcase out of his pocket, Severus unshrunk it. Nodding at the computer on Kingsley’s desk, he asked, “Do you want to bring that in case someone needs you on Google Hangouts?” 

“No.” Kingsley shook his head. “They’ll manage without me for a couple of hours.” He gestured at the suitcase. “Lead on.” 

Placing it on the floor, Severus opened it. Stepping inside, he climbed the stairs into his reconstructed flat. 

~

Once inside, the lid closed. Severus looked around. 

The elves had done an excellent job organizing his books and meagre belongings. All he needed now was… “Elves?” 

They appeared side by side. “Yes, master?” 

Severus sighed. “Do you have names?” 

The female smiled. “I is Lassy, he is Laddy.” 

“Siblings?”

They nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me your names?” Severus asked. 

“New master can renames us,” said Laddy. “Is the rules.” 

“I never knew that’s how it worked,” murmured Kingsley. “Rather like Google Hangouts. You can pick new names.” 

Severus hummed. “Your names stay your names. Now, where’s my bed?” 

~

With manoeuvring, they curled up in Severus’ bed. 

He’d considered enlarging it, but with his exhaustion, he could’ve just as easily blown it up. Kingsley, equally drained, nodded when he told him and said, “We’ll manage.” 

And manage they did. Severus, wired, his mind swirling, lay pondering what he would say to the Wizengamot. At least he did until Kingsley started caressing him. 

They moved together slowly, soon relearning each other despite the narrow bed. And as Kingsley pulled Severus’ leg over his thigh and proceeded to fuck him from behind, all thought left Severus’ head. 

Afterwards, sated, he slept. 

~


End file.
